<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creativity's Fables by gottawriteanegoortwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308102">Creativity's Fables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo'>gottawriteanegoortwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (No Ships) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, creativity sanders - Freeform, just some simple old-fashioned story telling!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Prince and the Duke were one Creativity, he told tales to help teach his friends in the Imagination important lessons.</p><p>The stories have been lost to time, but perhaps you would care to read them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (No Ships) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creativity's Fables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unknown to the twins, there are old tales that are whispered in a secluded part of the Imagination. Neither have set foot there, and the rest of the Imagination have forgotten about it.</p><p>When Creativity was one soul, he resided in an area with his favoured companions. Ever since he split, this area became trapped in a moment frozen in time as a living relic of what once was and what could be again if the feuding siblings work together in the future. The residents hold the tales Creativity shared when inspired by the fables and myths Thomas learned about in school.</p><p> </p><p>This is one such story.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Hawk and The Octopus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Long ago, there was a hawk and an octopus. They were both brave adventurers who got into an argument over which of them was the better explorer and could travel the whole world by themselves.</p><p>"I am the better adventurer!" Bragged the octopus. He was a cunning soul. He had taught himself the best way to manoeuvre navigation of the land. He was a master swimmer who could fight strong currents with ease. "I can tell you all about the rivers and oceans. There is no rock under the waves that I cannot overturn, and no path on land I cannot traverse."</p><p>"Lies! I am a far more efficient adventurer than you are!" The hawk scoffed. He was observant. He could soar the skies and see potential for new adventures from miles away. If he put his mind to it, there was no destination too far. "With every flap of my wings I can touch the sky! From up high, I can see all across the land. Every opportunity is in my talons!"</p><p>The braggarts did not care how good the other was. All that matter was deciding which was better. The octopus mocked the hawk, saying that if he were to dive into the water, he would drown. In retaliation, the hawk insulted the octopus' navigation skills by suggesting that should he try to climb the mountain, he would suffocate.</p><p>The argument lasted hours, and neither made any ground in proving they were better than the other. Instead, they both came to the hollow realisation that no matter how good they were, neither can truly explore the whole world. Both were immensely skilled, yet they were lacking. Like a bolt of lightning, inspiration hit them at the same time.</p><p>“You!” They both cried. “You can help me!”</p><p>“I cannot fly, but I can swim! I can tell you all about the mysteries below the waves!” The octopus splashed one of his tentacles against the surface of the water to prove his point.</p><p>“I can fly, but I can show you the world from far above. You’ll be able to see more than ever before.” The hawk stretched out his wings to show the impressive span.</p><p> </p><p>It was soon known all across the land of the two eccentric adventurers that could work flawlessly to explore all corners of their world. The octopus can safely dive into the depths, and not be afraid of the unknown. The hawk can fly high above the clouds and not fear the fall.  If they stick together, exploring the land would provide pleasant company until they ultimately discover the truest reward - friendship.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Moral:</p><p>
  <em> It’s better to work with someone to make better things together than work against each other. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The premise of this story was late night inspiration that I scribbled up in a group chat. It's the only one I have written, but if people are interested I can always add another tale in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>